Current technology allows a user of one computer, typically known as the “remote” computer, to access another computer, typically known as the “host” computer. The host computer may be remotely accessed for the purpose of running an application program on the host computer, for managing files on the host computer, or for another reason. For example, an office worker may desire to access his office computer from his home computer, or, while traveling, from a laptop computer in a hotel room, and to run one or more application programs on the office computer. As another example, an individual may desire to access his home computer from a remotely located computer and manage files on his home computer.
Conventionally, the application accessed remotely runs on the host computer, and the visual display output by the host computer is transmitted to, and viewed at, the remote computer. A disadvantage of such systems is that while the video data is transmitted to the remote computer, any associated audio is output only at the host computer. An office worker remotely accessing his office computer and running an application program thereon that outputs audio may therefore annoy his colleagues who are still present at work and located proximate to the remotely accessed host computer. Similarly, an individual remotely accessing his home computer from another computer and running an application program thereon that outputs audio may annoy his family members who are still at home and within earshot of the home computer. While it is possible to take manual steps to remotely mute the application program running on the host computer, this approach has several disadvantages, including reliance on the user's awareness of the problem and his willingness to take steps to ameliorate it.
One prior-art approach to solving the above-described problem involves the installation of a virtual sound card driver on the host computer. In such prior-art systems, when the host computer is accessed remotely, steps are taken to change the default audio output device (e.g., the sound card driving the output jacks that connect to the host computer's speakers) to the virtual sound card driver. In such systems, the virtual sound card driver is not configured to generate or output audio at the host computer, but nevertheless permits the audio to be output at the remote computer. This approach requires the installation of a virtual sound card driver, which adds cost and inconvenience, and may not even be compatible with the security privileges allotted to a user.